Among refrigeration apparatus, there is, as described in JP-A No. 2011-117628 for example, a refrigeration apparatus equipped with a heat exchanger made of aluminum having numerous fins comprising aluminum or aluminum alloy, plural heat transfer tubes comprising aluminum or aluminum alloy that are inserted through the numerous fins, and a pair of distribution pipes (collection header pipes) to which the plural heat transfer tubes are connected.